It's Not Just Make Believe
Disney Princess Sing-Along Songs: Perfectly Princess |albums = Ella Enchanted |singer = Kari Kimmel |length = 3:09 }} "It's Not Just Make Believe" is a song from the Disney Princess franchise. In 2006, Disney made a new music video for the Disney Princess franchise to It's Not Just Make Believe by Kari Kimmel with footage from various Disney animated classics, which was shown on the Disney Channel numerous times and featured on the Disney Princess Sing-Along Songs: Perfectly Princess DVD in Sing-Along form. The song is originally from the movie , which is not a Disney film but is from a distributor of Disney at the time, Miramax Films. Lyrics Hey, yeah! Ohhh yeah! Ohh yeah, yeah, yeah I thought that I was to old to believe in fairy tales But there's a letter from you waitin' when I check my mail I start to shakin' like a 7 on the Richter scale When you say you love me Look in the mirror and I'm not who I used to be at all It's coming clearer I'm Cinderella at the ball I'm Alice growing 10 feet tall It's not just make believe Here comes the prince's kiss I'm positive the slipper fits It's not just make believe It started out like just another ordinary day Now suddenly my life is different in every way The sun is brighter and the happiness is here to stay It's like I'm dreaming Thank you for showing me that true love doesn't hurt when you fall You got me glowing I'm Cinderella at the ball I'm Alice growing 10 feet tall It's not just make believe Here comes the prince's kiss I'm positive the slipper fits It's not just make believe Whenever, wherever, forever I'll be with you We have it, it's magic, ohhhh Look in the mirror and I'm not who I used to be at all (It's coming clearer) I'm Cinderella at the ball I'm Alice growing 10 feet tall It's not just make believe It's finally happening I feel so good, I gotta sing It's not just make believe I'm Ariel above the sea I'm Beauty dancin' with the Beast It's not just make believe Here comes the prince's kiss I'm positive the slipper fits It's not just make believe Ohhh yeah, It's not just make believe (it's not just make believe) Ohhh yeah yeah ohhh yeah, It's not just make believe Trivia *A few Unofficial Disney Princess's are featured in the video including Alice (Alice in Wonderland) and Melody (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea). *The official music video features footage from both the original Disney Princess films and their sequels. *Even though he is not an official Disney Prince, John Rolfe is featured as Pocahontas' love interest in the video John Smith is also featured as her love interest, but historically, it is John Rolfe. *This song was featured in the Disney Princess Sing-Along, even though it was originally from , and Ella is not considered a Disney Princess. Category:Songs Category:Romance songs Category:Disney Princess songs Category:Songs in Disney Sing Along Songs videos Category:Disney Princesses